


A Night for Company

by LuciferxDamien



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferxDamien/pseuds/LuciferxDamien
Summary: Saitou seeks Sanosuke out on the streets of Tokyo, and neither wish to endure the night alone.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke/Saitou Hajime
Kudos: 10
Collections: write to my heart





	A Night for Company

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Shiritori, on the [writetomyheart LJ comm](https://writetomyheart.livejournal.com/). My starting words were: _“Worth a try.”_.

“Try not to get yourself into too much trouble tonight, Little Bird…” 

That voice, deep and sultry and Sano felt his loins throbbing even before he turned around to look at those glowing amber eyes. It was one of the hundreds of streets in Tokyo that Sanosuke could have been on, but of course, Saitou had to find him, as he often did on nights like this, nights when Sanosuke had a mind for heavy drinking. 

“You could join me…” Sano whispered, always trying to goad the wolf. 

"Mmm... I haven't enjoyed sake for quite some time," Saitou said with that sad smile of his, the one that he used to look right through people. 

“No?” Sanosuke laughed, sticking his hands in his pockets and jutting out his hips. “Drinkin’ is fun. Maybe y’just don’t like fun, ne Saitou?” A chuckle was the only answer Sanosuke got and he frowned, kicking at a pebble on the road. “Yeah? Maybe y’just like bein’ lonely at night.” 

“Mmm… There are many more things than drinking to do in the night, Little Bird…” he said around his cigarette, the glow lighting up his eyes. 

“O-oh?” Sanosuke sucked in a breath, trying not to let himself hope at what Saitou was hinting at. 

“I would rather have a pleasant night, and drinking suits me ill, Little Bird…” Smoke wisped around them, Saitou’s cigarette burning between his gloved fingers now. 

“Drinkin’ suits y’ill? Why’s that…? I can’t imagine a man like you havin’ no tolerance.” Sanosuke wanted to see Saitou smile, _really_ smile, but Saitou looked off into the distance, quiet. 

“I didn’t like the man I became when I drank…” Saitou trailed off, taking a long drag off of his cigarette before pitching it to the ground, half smoked. 

“Hah! You can’t be anymore miserable t’be around drunk than y’are sober!” Sanosuke knew he shouldn’t push, but there was always that desire to be around Saitou, the desire for more. 

“Mmm… My wife might disagree with you, Little Bird…” Saitou looked away, breathing out his smoke, the air hazy around them. “I might be barred from drink, but she has never barred me from the company of a handsome man to share a meal with…” 

“Yeah…?” Sanosuke swallowed, looking into those golden eyes, sharp as ever. “Maybe y’ought t’buy me a bowl of noodles an’ then…” 

“And then what, Little Bird?” Saitou said with a wry smile, but it was far more genuine than before. 

“An’ then…” Sanosuke shrugged, stepping in closer to Saitou, close enough to feel his warmth, to smell the lingering tobacco on his lips. “An’ then… Maybe y’can show me somethin’ fun t’do at night that ain’t drinkin’…” Sanosuke let himself hope, taking in a long breath as he waited. 

Saitou moved in closer, a wide grin on his face. “Perhaps, Little Bird, perhaps…” The brush of Saitou’s gloved fingers against Sanosuke’s cheek sent shivers through his body. It didn’t last, Saitou moving past him, his boots clicking on the stones of the street. “Hurry now, Little Bird!” Saitou called over his shoulder, his golden eyes glinting in the lamplight. 

Warmth welled in Sanosuke’s cheeks as he fell into step behind Saitou, grinning at what the night had brought him.


End file.
